Reasons Between the Lines
by citraella
Summary: Hands pushed her away, and the emergency medical technicians surrounded Gary. She stood up and watched. She didn't budge, her mind was blank, tears were streaming down her face, and her hands were shaking. "He can't be dead," Leaf choked out. "He had something to tell me. He didn't finish what he was saying." Tears filled her vision again. ORS oneshot. Full summary inside.


Hey guys!

Here's a oneshot requested from **Majorelle**. Thanks for requesting such a sad story! LOL.

You know, I'm not happy with myself at all. The last oneshot I've written was in March. I mean... what the heck. It's almost September already.

This story is in Leaf's point of view and it has three genres: romance, hurt/comfort, and tragedy.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Full summary: **To stop the bullying, Gary forced himself to kiss another girl other than Leaf. Gary only did it to protect his precious girl. She could no longer think straight and she wouldn't hear him out. Gary couldn't think straight either, and he ran to her house, not caring if it was storming hard. Leaf also wanted to see him, and she decided to go after him.  
Leaf saw him. She called out to him to warn him to continue walking.  
Her mind blanked as she watched the scene that just had to happen.  
Hands pushed her away, and the emergency medical technicians surrounded Gary. She stood up and watched. She didn't budge, her mind was blank, tears were streaming down her face, and her hands were shaking. "He can't be dead," Leaf choked out. "He had something to tell me. He didn't finish what he was saying." Tears filled her vision again.

Yeah sorry. I don't know how else to put this wonderful story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

I opened my locker and sighed. Pulling a nearby trash can nearby my locker, I one-by-one tossed all the death and threatening letters away. I didn't even have to open them. I knew what each of them were saying. I know they all say the same thing but with different words.

I groaned after all the letters were out. Seriously. Don't make me roll my eyes.

I took all my notebooks and textbooks that I needed for tonight. Math, science, English... a white letter dropped out of my notebook. I sighed. I already know what it is.

I bent down, picked it up, and unfolded with white piece of paper._ Die! Break up with Gary, you ugly bitch! You don't deserve him._ Oh my gosh. I swear, all these letters say the same thing.

Before I knew it, the letter was pulled out of my hands. I jerked around to see who it was.

"Die?" the brunet boy behind me read out loud. "Ugly bitch? You don't deserve me?"

I snatched the letter away from my boyfriend, Gary, and tossed it in the trash. I gave him a smile. Both Gary and I didn't know if it was a fake smile or not. "You saw it?" I questioned. He looked puzzled, hurt, and concerned. My smile became reassuring. "It's okay."

"It's okay?" he repeated. Gary was glaring at who knows what. "It's not okay. I need to find the bitch who wrote this." He crumbled the note in his hands. Both his actions and voice would make anyone jump from fear.

"It's fine," I insisted. "I'm used to this."

I hate to admit it, but it's true. Ever since I've been dating Gary, little pranks have been pulled on me every day. I knew I had to be cautious twenty-four seven at school. It was always those "old-school" pranks: push pins on my chair, death notes in my locker, threatening notes in my notebooks, slime on my pencils, water being dumped on me while I'm in the bathroom... you have no idea. You can guess who's doing this: Gary's fans. It's gone so far my best friends have to watch out for me and be on guard.

"What?" Gary said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What do you mean you're used to this? How can you be used to this?"

Gary didn't know about the bullying. I've tried to keep it away from him. Of course the fans would keep it from him too. When they're around him, they're all sweet and nice... it's kind of gross. When they see me, they transform into little devils sent from hell.

My brunette boyfriend crumpled the letter in his hands and he eyed the nearby trashcan I had dumped all the letters in. He picked them out, reading them carefully. Every letter he read, his face became redder and redder. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do or say. I couldn't blame him from being so angry.

"I'm done with this," he grumbled. He ripped all the letters up and smashed them into a ball. He threw it in the trash and kicked it away. Gary looked at me, making me jump. "Is everything you need in your backpack?"

I frowned, confused with the sudden question. I simply nodded, and Gary grabbed my backpack out of my hands and threw it over his shoulders. I blinked at his actions; I had no idea what was going through his mind. He shut and locked my locker. Gary grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the school.

"Gary?" I said. "What—where are we going?"

We were already out of school, in the parking lot, and next to his car. He opened the passenger seat's door and motioned me a sign, signaling me to get in. I did so. He shut the door and got in the drivers seat.

Gary gave me a flirty smirk. "We're going to have some fun today."

His words made my eyes widen and my body tense up. "What?" I half-yelled. Gary just laughed. "What are you—what do you mean?"

He reached over and pulled my cheek. "You idiot," he said, laughing. "Movies. Arcades. Shopping." he let go of my cheek and reached over to my seat belt. My face flushed as he buckled it for me.

"Okay." That was the only word I could find.

Gary just smirks again and started the car. I touch my cheeks, they were still warm.

But Gary's face was probably still warm because of the anger he had from the death letters.

**xxx**

_Flashback – last year_

"_Leaf."_

_She turned around to see the brunette playboy. Never once had they spoken with each other ever since high school started. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Go out with me."_

_She stared at him blankly. His request was totally unexpected, considering that they haven't spoken with one another for nearly a year._

"_I like you, Leaf."_

**xxx**

"_Won't you break up with him?"_

"_No."_

_That one word earned her a slap in the face._

"_Listen. We're all going to torture you until Gary leaves you," one said._

"_Or until you die," another said._

_They all laughed._

**xxx**

"_Leaf? What's wrong? Your cheek is swollen."_

_Gary reached over to cup her cheek, but she jerked away. "Swollen?" she repeated. She laughed. "It's not anything serious."_

"_It looks like a hand is emerging out of your cheek," he pointed out. Gary pulled Leaf close and examined her swollen cheek closely and carefully. "Who hit you?"_

"_No one hit me," she lied._

_His eyes narrowed. "Please tell me quickly."_

"_I don't know who it was," she said. He didn't look convinced. "Honest."_

_He sighed. "Promise me if someone hurts you, you'll tell me." Gary gently cupped her cheek. He winced; he couldn't imagine what kind of person would hurt what was his. "In the mean time, let me help disinfect it."_

"_I already put medi—" she froze when Gary leaned in and pressed his lips softly against her cheek. Her eyes widened and she remained frozen._

_He stared at her reaction and burst out laughing._

_Gary pecked her lips._

"_I love you, Leaf."_

**xxx**

It was already nine PM. Gary picked a good day: Friday night. If it wasn't a Friday, my mother would have me on the grill, killing me.

Gary sighed loudly. He held my hand tightly as we roamed around the mall. "I don't want to bring you home yet," he said. "We've had so much fun... does it have to end now?"

"I can see you tomorrow," I suggested. I found this side of Gary absolutely adorable. Gary pouted at what I said, making me giggle. I tugged his arm so he leaned down a little. I quickly pecked his cheek and looked away. I continued to walk as if nothing happened.

Not to my expectation, Gary looked sadder. "Leaf..." he whined.

"What?" I said, smiling.

"You," he started, pulling me towards him, "are so sly." His face was an inch away from mine. I was frozen. Gary's infamous smirk appeared. He was playing with me.

"G... Gary?"

His smirk widens and he kisses me. I couldn't help but kiss back. I found myself not caring we were in the middle of the mall, where people could watch us like a show. He felt his hand leave mine, but his arms went around me, pushing us together. Gary let go of my lips, but not even a second later, he kissed me again.

When we pulled apart, he grabbed my hand and started dragging me away.

"Gary?" I said.

"Shh," he said, continuing his way to wherever he was going.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Gary glances at me, and he had his smirk on again. "My apartment."

My feet stopped immediately, and he did too. "What?" I exclaimed.

"Just tell your mom you're at your friend's place," Gary said, dragging me away again.

"Wait, Gary," I said, trying to stop him. He stopped and turned around to face me. "What are we doing?"

"I already said."

"I asked where before," I pointed out. "What are we doing?"

"What do couples do on Friday nights and the boyfriend's apartment?" Gary asked. My face was beet red, I swear, because Gary was chuckling. "C'mon, Leafy. We've got nothing to lose."

I didn't move. Gary sighed and embraced me into a warm, comforting hug.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I should ask for your permission first."

I blinked. He was being incredibly gentle tonight. I smiled and returned his hug. "Okay," I said. "If it's you, then I'm alright."

"God," Gary said, his arms squeezing me tighter. "God, I love you."

I laughed and squeezed him back. "I love you, too."

**xxx**

_Monday_

Dawn's stare with her huge eyes always startle me. I jumped back as soon as I saw it. "What?" I half-yelled. "What do you want, Dawn?"

The blunette just gave me her bubbly smile. "Oh, I don't know," she said. "You and Gary, that's what."

I blushed. "What about it?"

Her smile widened. "Oh, I don't know," Dawn said again. "Paul said the same thing. Both of you are looking extremely in love... what happened?"

I think my blush reddened because I could feel my face getting hotter. "Nothing," I lied. "Nothing special." I looked away from Dawn. I shouldn't have done that; I know she'll get even more suspicious.

I was right. Dawn grabbed my hands and squeezed them. "Oh em gee!" she squealed. "I know what happened. You don't even have to say it." I wanted to pull my hands back to hide my face, but her hands didn't want to let go. Her eyes looked away from me. I don't know how she did it, but her smile widened again. "Paul!" Dawn let go of my hands. She ran off, probably to her boyfriend, Paul.

He stopped his tracks and saw Dawn running to him. He knew she was going to attack him with a hug, so Paul opened up his arms and welcomed her hug. Somehow I found that... I smiled. Paul's really warm around her. "Paul!" Dawn exclaimed. She stood on her tip toes and he leaned down. Dawn whispered something in his ear. He smirked at what she said, and Dawn giggled.

"Dawn!" I yelled, running to her. I was about to arm-lock her, but Paul embraced her. "Dawn... did you..." Dawn stuck her tongue out at me. "Dawn! I can't believe you."

She smiled. "This is something happy and amazing! The whole world should know!"

I groaned at her enthusiasm. It was too much. "Dawn, please," I said again. "Don't."

"I already knew," Paul said.

My jaw dropped. "Um, what, Paul?"

"Oak looked strange today," he said. "I asked. He gave me a weird answer. I guessed. He was angry. End of story."

Dawn squealed. "Paul, we should do something for them!"

"Dawn..." I started.

Paul probably sensed I was feeling uncomfortable. He leaned down and whispered something in Dawn's ear which made her blush. I had no idea what he said. I didn't want to know, nor did I want to guess. He smirked at her.

"Anyways," I said. "I should get going. Bye!"

"Wait!" Dawn yelled at me. I didn't, I guessed that she wanted to tease me more. I heard her say, "Paul! We have to tell her, remember?"

"We'll tell her later," I heard Paul say.

"No! We have to tell her now."

I ignored Dawn's words and proceeded my way out of the cafeteria.

"Leaf!" Dawn yelled, running after me. "Listen. Before you get in the hallway, let me tell you something."

"Tell me on our way there," I said, continuing my way out. I stepped out of the hallway and I froze.

"Shit," Dawn mumbled. "Paul, what do we do?"

Paul cursed the same word. "Just tell her now," he said.

I felt something wet fall on my arm. I wiped at and touched my face. Wow... tears were already falling out?

I just happened to catch my boyfriend making out with one of my worst bullies ever.

I didn't move. I just watched the scene, shocked.

Dawn's hand fell on my shoulder. "Leaf, listen," she started. I shook her hand off and ran...

I don't know...

...somewhere where I couldn't see that scene.

**xxx**

_That Night – Normal POV_

Gary dropped his phone on his bed and sighed. "That Leaf," he mumbled. "She won't pick up my calls... I haven't seen her all day, either!"

Right after he said that, his phone rang. He didn't see the ID of the caller, he just picked it up, hoping it was Leaf. "Hello?"

"Hey man," the caller said. "It's Paul."

"Oh," Gary said, his voice full of disappointment. "What's up? I was waiting for my girl to call."

"Yeah, about that," Paul started.

Gary frowned. "What?"

He coughed. "You know how you wanted me and Dawn to tell Leaf that you were gonna make out with some chick to stop the bullying?"

Gary got a bad feeling. Paul never calls and starts off this way unless something bad happened. "Yeah..." Gary said. Paul didn't say anything and Gary's eyes widened. "No way. Dude. You didn't tell her?"

"Sorry, man," Paul said. "We were getting to it. Troublesome was teasing her, Leaf got embarrassed or something, and ran out to the hallway. She saw it. Dawn was in the middle of saying it, too."

"Shit!" Gary yelled. "Paul, you should have told me sooner! What the hell, man!"

"Whatever," Paul said. "It's not like this is my problem. The rest is up to you. Leaf wouldn't talk to Dawn at all."

Gary groaned. "Well, at least you told me. Later, Paul." He hung up and dialed Leaf's number again. "Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up."

"Hello?"

Her voice sounded miserable. It sounded so miserable, Gary's heart broke. "Leaf!" Gary exclaimed. "Okay, listen. I have a reasonable reason of what you saw in the hallway."

"Forget it," she said.

"What?" Gary said.

"Forget it," she said again. "I can't believe you."

"Leaf, listen!" Gary said.

"No!" Leaf yelled. "We're done! We're done!" She hung up.

Gary's phone fell out of his hands. "Fuck!" Gary yelled. He grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. Everything had left his head.

There was only one thought in his head: _I have to see Leaf_.

**xxx**

Knowing Gary, he'd probably be on his way to see me right now. I couldn't allow that. My eyes are probably as puffy as cream puffs right now. I looked outside and noted to myself that it was pouring heavy rain. I winced and held my head with my hands. I couldn't think straight anymore.

I somehow found myself wanting to see him too.

I slipped on some warmer clothes and did a little magic to my face. I grabbed my raincoat and an umbrella. I know which way he comes to my house... the chance of running into him was a hundred percent.

I felt my heart race when I opened the door and stepped outside. I bit my lip.

_Gary._

**xxx**

_Normal POV_

Gary wiped the water, no, rain, that was streaming down his face. It was blinding his sight. _Damn, what the hell am I thinking? Running off to find Leaf? I have a damn car, why am I running? _He didn't know anymore. He didn't know what he was doing. All he needed to do was see Leaf and explain what happened.

There was only one reason why he was making out with that girl: His fans would stop bullying Leaf.

_Damn!_

He couldn't believe his plan screwed up. He should have just told Leaf what he was planning in the first place. No, if he told Leaf, she probably would rip the plan idea up. Gary cursed again. He couldn't believe that Paul failed him.

Gary no longer knew if the water on his face was rain or tears.

"Gary!"

He stopped walking. He knew whose voice it was. "Leaf?"

"Gary!" she yelled again. "I'm in front of you. I'm on the sidewalk. Don't stop walking!"

Gary was in the middle of crossing the street.

He couldn't think straight. He was soaking wet, he felt like crap... "Leaf."

"Yes, Gary," Leaf yelled, desperate. "It's me. Come here." She understood the state he was in, and it was breaking her heart. Gary continued to walk and she sighed in relief.

But she regretted that sigh in relief.

It was no longer a green light for Gary to walk.

It was raining so hard.

It was probably hard for the drivers to see.

It wasn't okay for people to walk to cross the road anymore.

It was a red light for them.

Leaf couldn't think straight anymore either.

A large truck drove right in front of Leaf...

Heading for Gary...

Leaf almost stopped breathing when she saw what was in front of her.

Her heart nearly stopped beating.

"GARY!"

All cars stopped moving at the hit-and-run scene.

There was honking, screaming... it was a mess.

Leaf didn't care. She ran to him, not caring if he was in the middle of the scene.

She heard people calling 911 already.

"Gary!" she screamed. She was standing right next to him... but he wasn't standing next to her.

He was laying there, next to her.

Leaf sobbed. She fell to the ground. "Gary."

"Leaf?" Gary said.

She nodded and grabbed his hand. "I'm here," she said. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't," she said. "You had a reason. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"It's okay," he managed to say. "I'm glad."

She wiped her face with her hand, and immediately, she held on Gary's hand again. "Why?" she wailed.

"I managed to stop the fans from bullying you..."

Leaf sobbed again and squeezed his hand. "Stop it! It didn't matter, Gary!"

"It mattered to me. You should have told me."

She cried. _Why is thinking about me when he's in the middle of the road, dying? _The thought killed her and Leaf shook her head, getting rid of the thought. _No. He's not dying._

"Leaf?"

She felt him squeeze her hand lightly. "Yes, Gary?"

Leaf felt so scared. She had never felt so scared before...

"It's okay."

"_The ambulance is here!"_

"Gary," Leaf said, sniffing loudly. "You don't have to say anything. The ambulance is here."

"_All the cars in the way! Some of them aren't moving!"_

"_Hurry! Move it!"_

Leaf's heart raced, she was scared. Why weren't the cars moving? Why weren't they making way for the ambulance?

"Leaf."

She looked at him, nodding.

"I love you."

Leaf sobbed again. "Stop it, Gary. You make it sound like you're leaving."

"I think I am," he mumbled.

"You're not!" she screamed. "I forgave you! Everything's okay! Why would you think you're leaving?"

"You forgive me?"

Leaf nodded. "Yes, I do! Now tell me you'll be okay!" She cried and her head fell to his chest. "Tell me you'll be alright..." she cried out.

"I'll be alright..." he started, his voice not coming out clearly. "You love me, right, Leafy?"

Him saying her nickname made her cry even more. She nodded. "Of course I do. Of course I love you."

"Then..."

Her heart dropped when he stopped. "Then what?" she asked.

"_Oh, goodness! It's been too long! What's going on?"_

"Gary, then what?" Leaf asked again.

"_The ambulances made it!"_

"Gary?" Leaf said slowly. "Gary, then what? Tell me." Tears filled her vision. She sat up and looked at him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Tell me..."

"Miss?" a voice behind her said. "May you step away?"

"Tell me, Gary," she whispered.

"Miss, let us see him."

Gary's hand fell out of hers.

"Tell me it's a lie..."

Hands pushed her away, and the emergency medical technicians surrounded Gary. She stood up and watched. She didn't budge, her mind was blank, tears were streaming down her face, and her hands were shaking.

They picked him up and carried him into the ambulance.

Leaf stared at them, wondering why they were driving away.

"Miss," one said, approaching her. "Are you this man's family member?"

"I'm his girlfriend," she whispered.

The technicians glanced at one another. "This will be hard," one whispered.

"I'll tell her," another said. He walked closer to her and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but he—"

"He's alive, right?" Leaf whispered.

"Miss, listen," he continued.

"He can't be dead," Leaf continued. "He had something to tell me. He didn't finish what he was saying."

Tears filled her vision completely again.

She broke down to her knees, crying her heart out.

_I'm so sorry, Gary._

* * *

**Yeah...**

**Okay... I'm done...**

**I can't even reread this to catch any errors... so tell me if you see any...**

**Drop your review.**

**~Citra**


End file.
